Coming Home
by Mr July
Summary: Ethan est chassé de sa propre meute. Errant dans les rues de Beacon Hills comme une âme en peine, il trouvera le salut dans une maison et dans le cœur de sa nouvelle famille.


_Voila un autre OS Teen Wolf, je vous rassure, je continues de travailler sur mes longues fics, mais je profites de cette période de vacances pour publier toutes les idées d'OS que j'ai eue, comme ça après je pourrais me concentrer pleinement sur mes fics longues._

_Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas._

_Bonne lecture ;-)_

* * *

Les mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête, le heurtaient comme des griffes acérées. Ces mots de haine et de colère qu'il avait entendu, ces mots venant des personnes qu'il avait trahit. Ils étaient blessés, jamais ils n'auraient pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer pareil trahison, voilà pourquoi il n'aurait pas dû s'impliquer émotionnellement dans sa mission, la menace qu'il avait vu comme inexistante l'avait poussé à tourner le dos à sa famille, à sa meute. Une amourette, un béguin, quelque chose qui ne paraissait pas sérieux au départ, avait fini par tous les détruire. Ce gars avait convertit le cœur du monstre, mais était-ce si mauvais ? Que lui avait-il fait, si ce n'était lui montrer que la vengeance n'était pas un chemin à emprunter ? C'était un chemin qui ne menait nulle part, faire la guerre était si simple, faire la paix était presque impossible, mais si on le fait, notre vie est tellement meilleure. Il ne pensait pas avoir fait le mauvais choix, il avait juste fait ce que son cœur lui dictait de faire et maintenant il se retrouvait seul, abandonné par sa propre meute, rejeté et blessé. Sa propre famille ! Ils avaient fait de lui un Omega, le loup tout en bas de la chaîne alimentaire, le dernier à se nourrir, la salope des autres meutes.

Il pleuvait ce soir-là sur Beacon Hills, tellement fort que les gouttes de pluie lui donnaient l'impression d'être agressé des milliers de petits bouts de verre. Mais qu'importe ! La douleur n'était plus qu'une simple information. Il était anéantit, son cœur saignait et son esprit fanait, bientôt il ne serait plus rien. Il allait se laisser mourir dans un coin sombre, comme l'Omega qu'il a toujours été. Il voulait mourir, il le voulait vraiment, aussi dur que ce soit pour lui de quitter Danny, ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur de perdre sa meute. S'il ne retrouvait pas vite une raison de s'accrocher à la vie, il se laisserait dépérir.

Soudain, il sentit une odeur, malgré tous les effluves d'odeurs nauséabondes, il sentit un parfum délicieux, délicat, maternel. C'était l'odeur de Melissa McCall, cette femme était l'incarnation de la gentillesse, elle voyait le bon en chacun et voulait croire que tout le monde avait un bon fond, mais pour Ethan, elle se voilait la face. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle avait vu en lui qui méritait d'être sauvé, et pourtant, grâce à sa bonté naturelle et ses beaux discours, elle avait réussi à l'extirper des ténèbres dans lesquelles il était plongé depuis son enfance. Elle était une mère, il voulait qu'elle soit la sienne. Pourquoi, se demandait-il ? Parce que les mères étaient la présence chaude qui rassurait les enfants, la personne qui chassait les cauchemars, celle qui réconfortait et faisait sourire. Elle était la protectrice des enfants, leur salvatrice, leur lumière. Elle n'était pas censée abandonner leurs enfants à la naissance parce qu'elle ne savait pas gérer leur côté loup garous, du moins c'était ce qu'il supposait. Il n'avait jamais connu la sienne. C'était étrange, il donnait encore le nom de mère à une personne qui ne s'est jamais souciée de son bonheur et l'avait abandonné à la première difficulté, était-ce cela une mère ? Bien sûr que non ! On vit dans une société qui glorifie l'image de la mère protectrice et maternelle, celle qui aime ses propres enfants plus que tout au monde mais n'hésite pas à étendre son amour aux autres enfants. Cette même image parfaite de la mère qui n'abandonnerait jamais ses enfants et qui serait prête à déplacer des montagnes pour eux. Lui avait-on mentit ou alors notre société se laisserait-elle guidée par des stéréotypes et des clichés digne du cinéma hollywoodien ? Personne ne lui avait mentit, la société avait un bandeau sur les yeux. La vérité, c'était que le mal ce fichait du genre, homme ou femme, peu importe, les deux sont aussi dangereux l'un que l'autre… Et aussi insensible.

Il était fatigué, ses jambes ne le porteraient plus très longtemps, il fallait qu'il se repose, mais il avait peur que s'il le fasse, il ne finisse par se laisser dépérir. Il voulait dormir, dormir et ne plus se réveiller afin de faire taire toute cette souffrance, cette souffrance qui le rongeait depuis le jour bénit de sa naissance. Les rues étaient sombres, seule la lumières des quelques réverbères présents éclairaient son chemin. La pluie et l'air glacial avait raison de son corps, il commençait à ne plus sentir ses membres engourdies par le froid, son nez était gelé et il avait désespérément besoin de se moucher. Il enfouissait ses mains dans ses poches pour essayer de les garder au sec, mais la pluie était si dense que ses poches étaient déjà trempées. Des larmes de désespoir se mélangeaient à la pluie démentielle, il laissa échapper un râle de frustration malgré lui. Il en avait marre, il n'en pouvait plus, il avait besoin de s'abriter, il avait besoin de son frère, il avait besoin d'être aimé, c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin : De l'amour !

Il vit une maison non loin de là, les lumières étaient encore allumés et il pouvait sentir cette odeur qu'il appréciait tant. Ses pieds étaient encrés profondément dans le sol, il n'osait bouger, de peur de faire le mauvais choix. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il voulait rebrousser chemin, fuir cette maison, fuir cette femme et la chaleur de son corps, fuir sa bonté naturelle et son sourire maternelle. Mais il en était incapable, il devait entrer, il voulait qu'elle l'accepte dans sa maison, dans sa famille et plus important encore… Dans son cœur.

Les larmes ne cessaient de couler, il avança d'un pas sûr vers cette maison. Il n'y avait personne dehors à cause de cette pluie, même les chiens étaient rentrés, du coup personne, ne le verrait arriver. Il n'avait pas plus peur, il appréhendait seulement leur première réaction. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas seule et avait déjà deux hommes dans sa vie, deux hommes qu'il avait blessé avec sa meute, deux hommes qui ne voulaient certainement pas lui parler et encore moins lui pardonner. Du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait, il pensait que c'était une réaction naturelle et qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il réagisse de la sorte. Non, ce qu'il craignait davantage, c'était leur compassion. Leur grand cœur et leur moral leur dicterait sans doute de lui pardonner ses fautes, mais il ne voulait pas qu'on lui pardonne, lui-même ne se pardonnait pas ses fautes passées, alors pourquoi les autres lui pardonneraient-ils, il pensait ne pas mériter leur pardon, ni même leur compassion.

Il se retrouva devant la grande porte rouge, trop grande à ses yeux. Il leva une main tremblante vers la sonnette mais se rétracta. La paume de sa main se posa à plat sur la porte et attendit, les yeux clos pour qu'un miracle se produise. Mais qu'attendait-il au juste ? Que quelqu'un ne le chasse de ce quartier où il n'avait pas sa place ? Ou qu'elle lui ouvre et le prenne dans ses bras ?

« C'était une mauvaise idée. » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il ôta sa main de la porte et s'apprêta à partir quand la porte s'ouvrit soudainement, dévoilant à ses yeux Melissa McCall. Celle-ci affichait un air abasourdit en voyant le jeune homme, trempé jusqu'aux os et l'air désespéré. Ses cheveux laissaient tomber sur le perron des perles cristallines qui se mélangeaient aux perles salées de ses yeux. Ses vêtements étaient entièrement trempés et elle voyait qu'il pleurait.

« Oh mon Dieu Ethan ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » Demanda la jeune mère.

« Je ne savais pas où aller. » Avoua-t-il difficilement avant d'éclater en sanglots.

« Je n'ai personne vers qui me tourner… Aidez-moi. » La supplia-t-il.

Melissa se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de pleurer, derrière elle se tenait Isaac et Scott qui observaient la scène avec le même pincement au cœur que leur mère.

« Entres Ethan, ne restes pas dehors. »

Le jeune homme, trop faible pour bouger fit un pas avant de tomber à genoux devant elle.

« Scott, Isaac, ne restez pas plantés là et venez m'aider. » Leur ordonna Melissa.

Les deux jeunes hommes se précipitèrent pour aider le jeune Alpha à se relever, mais il ne semblait pas apte à pouvoir se tenir sur ses jambes et encore moins à marcher. Scott et Isaac durent le porter à deux au deuxième étage et l'allongèrent sur un lit dans la chambre d'amis. Ethan s'était laissé faire, il n'avait ni résisté, ni essayé de marcher tout seul, comme s'il avait été drainé de toute force vitale. Scott n'avait jamais vu ça, il faut dire qu'il n'était pas un loup garou depuis très longtemps, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Scott, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? » Demanda sa mère inquiète.

« J'en sais rien. » Répondit-il honnêtement.

« Je vais lui chercher des vêtements propres. » Déclara Isaac en allant dans sa chambre.

« Je n'avais jamais vu ça auparavant. » Dit Scott.

« Est-ce que Derek pourrait nous aider selon toi ? » Demanda sa mère.

« Sûrement ! Je l'appelle tout de suite. »

Scott sortit de la pièce et sortit son téléphone de sa poche avant de composer le numéro de l'Alpha. Pendant ce temps Melissa observait l'air inquiète l'adolescent allongé sur le lit, la jeune femme voyait en lui un enfant apeuré. Elle essayait de réfléchir aux choses qui auraient pu causer un tel effet chez un jeune aussi fort, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Elle plaça la tête du jeune homme sur ses genoux et lui caressa les cheveux dans l'espoir de le calmer un peu, ce qu'elle réussit à faire miraculeusement. Le jeune homme semblait se détendre sous ses caresses et sa chaleur.

« Maman ? » Marmonna Ethan.

« Shh ! N'essaies pas de parler Ethan. » Le calma-t-elle.

« Derek on a besoin de toi ici. On ne comprend pas ce qu'il lui arrive, j'ai jamais vu ça auparavant, on dirait un vrai fantôme ! Il est plus pâle que des draps blancs et il n'y a aucune lueur dans ses yeux. Je te jure que ça me fait flipper. »

Scott pouvait entendre Derek pousser un profond soupire à l'autre bout du fil.

« Très bien, je serais là dans une dizaine de minutes minimum. » Grogna-t-il.

« Merci Derek. »

« Peu importe. » Répondit-il en raccrochant.

L'Alpha se tourna dans son lit et enlaça par derrière l'homme à ses côtés. Il embrassa son épaule douce avant de poser son front dessus.

« Qui s'était ? » Demanda Stiles encore endormit.

« Scott. Apparemment il y a un problème avec Ethan, il veut que je vienne le voir en vitesse. »

« Quel genre de problème ? »

« Un énorme problème. Je risque d'en avoir pour une bonne partie de la nuit. »

Stiles poussa un profond soupir lui aussi, il se retourna dans les bras de Derek et l'embrassa langoureusement.

« Reviens-moi vite. »

« C'est promis ! » Répondit-il en l'embrassant rapidement avant de se lever.

Pendant ce temps chez les McCall, les trois protagonistes étaient en train d'évaluer la cause de l'état du loup.

« Choc à la tête. » Proposa Isaac en posant les vêtements près de Melissa.

« Non, il n'y a aucun signe de traumatisme crânien. Non, tout est psychologique, la question est, d'où vient ce choc émotionnel ? »

Isaac et Scott semblaient réfléchir sérieusement à la question, ce qui fit sourire Melissa, elle était ravie de voir que ses deux fils étaient prêts à l'aider. Mais il était évident qu'ils n'allaient pas trouver la réponse sans l'aide de Derek et qu'en attendant qu'il arrive elle allait devoir s'occuper du jeune homme toute seule.

« Il faut attendre Derek, allez l'attendre dans le salon vous deux. » Leur demanda-t-elle.

« Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu restes pas sérieusement avec lui ? » Demanda Scott.

« Bien sûr que si, quelqu'un doit l'aider à se changer parce que visiblement, il n'a plus la force de le faire tout seul. »

« Tu ne comptes pas le changer comme un bébé ? Non le mieux c'est que tu descendes et que nous laisse nous occuper de lui. Il sera sans doute plus à l'aise si c'est nous qui le déshabillons. » Lui dit Scott.

« Et pourquoi ne serait-je pas habilité à le faire monsieur McCall. » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton sérieux.

Scott déglutit difficilement avant de répondre.

« Mais tu es une femme. En plus tu es ma mère. »

« Je t'ai vu tout nu plus d'une fois jeune homme alors un peu de respect. Je t'ai dit que je m'en occupais alors vous allez descendre vos fesses jusqu'au salon et attendre Derek. »

Les garçons restèrent figés un moment, impassible jusqu'à ce que Melissa se fasse obéir.

« Maintenant ! » Rugit-elle.

Isaac et Scott sursautèrent et se dépêchèrent de descendre en bas, laissant Melissa seule avec son fardeau.

« Bien, allons-y Ethan. »

« Ils m'ont abandonné. » L'entendit-elle murmurer.

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis seul. » Melissa entendait à peine ce qu'il disait, il semblait plus se parler à lui-même qu'à elle.

Elle hésitait, Ethan avait l'air vraiment fragile en ce moment même, il était complètement désorienté, ne savait sûrement pas où il était ou ce qu'il faisait ici. La vérité c'était que Melissa se sentait réellement impuissante, pour l'instant tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était l'aider à s'habiller. Elle commença par l'aider à ôter sa veste en cuir, puis son teeshirt, son jean, son caleçon et pour finir ses chaussettes. A l'hôpital elle avait l'habitude de s'occuper de personnes tellement bourrées qu'elles n'arrivaient plus à faire un geste. Mais Ethan était une autre paire de manche, les mains de l'infirmière n'arrêtaient pas de trembler, elle avait beaucoup de mal à faire cela, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un pochetron ivre mort, mais d'un adolescent terrifié et complètement perdu. Inspirant un bon coup, elle prit une serviette dans la salle de bain qui juxtaposait sa chambre et sécha le corps l'Alpha. Lorsqu'il fut totalement sec, elle l'aida à enfiler les vêtements de Scott, mais Ethan ne faisait aucun effort pour l'aider ou du moins, il en était incapable. Lorsqu'elle eut finit d'habiller Ethan elle alla mettre ses vêtements mouillés dans la panière à linge, en revenant dans la chambre, elle vit le jeune loup trembler, mais ce n'était pas à cause de la fraicheur de la pièce, le jeune homme était secoué par de légers sanglots, Melissa pouvait voir les larmes ruisseler le long de ses joues et entendre ses gémissements plaintifs qu'il tentait vainement d'étouffer. Inquiète pour lui, elle s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla devant lui.

« Ethan je t'en prie parles moi. » Le supplia-t-elle.

Se balançant légèrement en avant et en arrière, il semblait lutter pour trouver les mots.

« J'ai mal. » Finit-il par avouer.

C'était comme si on poignardait Melissa en plein cœur, elle détestait voir les gens souffrir, mais depuis qu'elle était mère, la souffrance était plus difficile à supporter lorsqu'elle touchait les enfants ou les adolescents.

« Oh, pauvre chéri. »

Elle se leva, s'allongea sur le lit avant de forcer Ethan à s'allonger également. Elle posa sa tête sur son ventre et caressa ses cheveux avec sa main droite. Mais ses pleurs ne s'arrêtaient pas. Soudain elle entendit en bas la porte s'ouvrir, nul doute sur l'identité de la personne qui venait d'entrer dans la maison. Elle entendit son pas lourd monter les escaliers et soudain, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Derek.

« Derek ! Je suis très heureuse de te voir. » Avoua Melissa en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

Derek ne répondit même pas, il s'approcha de Melissa et observa un instant le jeune Alpha dans ses bras.

« Il est comme ça depuis son arrivée. »

« Pas étonnant. » Grogna Derek.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Scott, Isaac ! Vous n'avez vraiment rien vu ? » Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers eux.

Les deux concernés, qui attendaient dans le couloir secouèrent négativement la tête.

« Vous avez cruellement besoin d'entrainement. Parce que moi je le vois d'ici. »

« De quoi que tu vois d'ici ? » Demanda Scott.

« C'est un Omega maintenant. »

« Quoi ? » Crièrent en cœur Isaac et Scott.

« Mais comment c'est possible ? » Demanda Melissa.

« Il n'y a qu'une explication. Sa meute l'a rejeté ! C'est pour ça qu'il se vide de sa force vitale, il se laisse mourir. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il ne trouve aucune raison de continuer à vivre. »

« Et Danny ? » Demanda Isaac.

« Danny, même s'il l'aime n'est pas une raison suffisante. Quand on te chasse de ta meute, c'est comme si on t'arrachait le cœur, une meute représente absolument tout pour un loup, lorsqu'il la perd, il perd tout et décide de se laisser mourir. S'il ne trouve pas quelque chose à laquelle il peut s'accrocher, il va mourir. »

« Quelle est la seul chose qui pourrait le faire tenir en dehors de sa meute ou de son jumeau ? » Demanda Scott.

« Je ne sais pas, mais tant que vous ne trouverez pas, il est condamné à mourir. »

« Il lui reste combien de temps ? » Demanda Melissa.

« Il ne passera sûrement pas la nuit. »

Le visage des deux Betas et de Melissa se décomposa. Ethan était peut être un Alpha d'une meute ennemi, mais maintenant il n'était plus qu'un Omega, un loup solitaire qui se laissait dépérir.

« On ne peut pas le laisser dans cet état. » Protesta la jeune mère.

« Vous ne pouvez rien faire, il est condamné. » Dit-il avant de sortir, mais avant de franchir le pas de la porte, la voix de Melissa le retint.

« Tu as donc si peu d'estime pour lui, que tu laisserais un adolescent mourir ? »

Derek se retourna et afficha un masque hautain.

« Ce n'est pas un adolescent Melissa, c'est un Alpha, un monstre ! »

« C'est un adolescent avant tout, alors je t'en prie, si tu sais quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider, dis-le nous. » Le supplia Melissa.

Derek poussa un profond soupir, se prit la tête entre les mains et hésita. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aider Ethan, mais s'il ne le faisait pas, il passerait pour le monstre dans cette histoire.

« Ethan et son jumeau ont été abandonné à la naissance par leur mère. Je suppose que s'il trouvait sa mère ça le maintiendrait en vie. Mais personne ne sait où elle est, ni qui elle est, et d'ailleurs, vous manquez de temps. Il va mourir. »

Il n'attendit pas de réponse de la part de la jeune femme et sortit. Impuissante devant une telle situation, Melissa laissa échapper des larmes de rages et lâcha un grognement de frustration. Touché par le désarroi de leur mère, les adolescents montèrent sur le lit avec elle, Scott se mit à sa gauche et l'entoura de ses bras tandis qu'Isaac s'allongea sur le torse d'Ethan et laissa la jeune femme entourer les deux hommes de son bras droit. Il saisit sa main et tenta d'apporter de la chaleur autant à sa mère qu'à Ethan. La presque famille resta un moment comme ça, sans bouger à pleurer la mort imminente de l'adolescent qui n'aura pas eu la chance de faire partie d'une famille.

« Vous pouvez partir, je vais rester avec lui cette nuit. » Leur dit Melissa, les larmes aux yeux.

« Non maman, on reste avec toi et Ethan. On vous abandonne pas. » La contredit Isaac.

« On va rester avec toi le temps que ça dure… » Dit Scott en s'adressant à Ethan.

« Une famille. » Murmura-t-il en réponse.

« Oui petit frère, on reste là, comme une famille. »

Melissa observait silencieuse l'interaction entre ses fils et Ethan puis elle comprit. Le jeune Alpha étant orphelin, ils essayaient sûrement de l'entourer de chaleur humaine, lui montrer ce que c'était qu'une famille unie.

« Maman, chantes nous quelque chose. » Lui demanda Isaac les larmes aux yeux. Bien qu'il ait eu des rapports conflictuels avec Ethan et son frère, le jeune Beta ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de saigner devant le sort qui lui était réservé. Il voyait l'état dans lequel cela l'avait plongé et il ne souhaitait que cela n'arrive à personne, c'était un châtiment trop cruel.

« Maman. » Répéta Ethan d'une voix platonique.

« Oui Ethan, maman est là, avec nous. » Le rassura Scott.

Melissa réfléchit un instant à la chanson qu'elle pouvait chanter, elle ne savait pas quoi chanter dans un moment pareil. Puis, très naturellement, elle se mit à chanter les comptines qu'elle chantait autrefois à Scott lorsqu'il faisait des cauchemars. La jeune femme chanta toute la nuit, elle sentait qu'Ethan s'apaisait de plus en plus, tout comme Scott et Isaac. Elle chantait, encore et encore pour ne pas avoir à vérifier l'état d'Ethan, elle était terrifiée par l'idée de découvrir qu'il ne respirait plus. De temps en temps, sa voix était enrouée par les larmes et les sanglots, mais chaque fois elle arrivait à garder une certaine contenance. Elle ne savait plus combien de temps ils étaient restés ainsi, sûrement des heures, tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'au bout d'un moment, ses paupières se firent très lourdes, elle ne put résister à l'appel du sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla dans la même position que la veille, seulement il n'y avait plus personne avec elle. Se levant en sursaut, elle chercha dans toutes les pièces à l'étage, mais tout semblait désert. Elle commençait à paniquer, des tas de scénarios traversèrent son esprit. Elle se dit que pour éviter de lui faire du chagrin, Isaac et Scott s'étaient débarrassés du corps… Elle allait continuer la longue liste des scénarios possibles et inimaginables lorsqu'elle entendit des voix s'élever d'en bas dans la cuisine. Elle descendit les escaliers à pas feutrés et les voix se firent plus distinctes, elle entendait des rires, des exclamations. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine, elle manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive. Devant elle se tenait Isaac, Scott… Et Ethan. Le jeune homme se retourna pour faire face à l'infirmière et vint la prendre dans ses bras. Soulagée que l'adolescent aille bien, elle le noua ses bras autour de son cou et le colla contre elle. Elle avait peur que ce ne soit qu'une hallucination ou pire, un rêve. Mais le jeune homme était bien là, il était réel et il allait bien.

« Merci maman ! » Soupira-t-il contre son épaule.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle en se reculant légèrement.

« Maman ! C'est toi non ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Melissa regarda ses fils pour un peu d'aide, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

« Viens t'assoir on va t'expliquer. » Lui dit Ethan en la prenant par la main pour la mener vers la table.

« Je ne comprends pas, comment est-ce que tu as… » Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots, elle ne savait pas comment expliquer ce miracle.

« Tu étais condamnés. Derek a… » Commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompue par Scott.

« Derek nous a dit que le seul moyen pour Ethan d'être sauvé c'était de trouver sa mère, ou du moins une personne ou quelque chose qui lui permettait de s'accrocher à la vie. »

« Et Scott et moi avons eu la même idée. On n'était pas sûr de ce qu'on faisait, mais si on faisait ressentir à Ethan l'amour d'une famille, peut-être qu'il tiendrait le coup. Et ça a marché, même si on l'explique pas, c'était qu'une hypothèse et si ça se trouve il y a une autre explication. » Enchaina Isaac.

« Mais on s'en fiche puisqu'Ethan est vivant. » Déclara Scott.

« Les garçons, bien que je suis ravie de voir qu'Ethan aille mieux, j'aimerais avoir une explication à tout ceci. » Leur dit Melissa.

« Si tu veux, on peut allez chercher Derek. » Proposa Isaac.

« Oui allez-y, pendant ce temps vous laisserez votre nouveau frère se reposer. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda l'intéressé.

« Tu m'as bien entendu Ethan McCall. Bienvenu dans ta nouvelle famille. » Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Le sourire aux lèvres et la larme à l'œil, Ethan prit sa nouvelle mère dans ses bras. Décidant de laisser à leur mère et Ethan le temps de faire connaissance, les deux Bêtas partirent voir Derek. Après le départ de ses deux fils, Melissa se défit de l'étreinte d'Ethan.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas la famille que tu espérais, mais j'espère que tu te plairas avec nous. »

« Cette famille est parfaite. »

Lui caressant distraitement la joue, elle répliqua.

« Tu es adorable, tu le sais ça ? »

Ethan pouffa en tentant de dissimuler ses rougissements.

« Files dans ta chambre, je vais te préparer un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom. »

« Oui maman. »

Jamais il n'aurait cru donner à quelqu'un le titre honorifique de mère, mais le voilà, 18 ans plus tard, dans sa maison, avec sa mère. Il adorait l'appelait ainsi, c'était comme ça qu'il la voyait. Il n'avait aucun lien biologique avec elle, mais il s'en fichait, elle était sa mère, sa famille, et petit bonus, il avait trouvé des frères aussi. Il monta dans sa chambre, celle où il avait dormit avec sa mère et ses frères, et s'allongea sur le lit.

Il essaya de trouver une raison logique à ce qui venait de se passer cette nuit, il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Comment, après avoir été rejeté par sa meute, s'était-il retrouvé devant la maison de Melissa ? Pourquoi et comment avait-il fait le chemin jusqu'ici ? Bien sûr, il ne regrettait rien, mais il voulait vraiment savoir pourquoi elle ? Serait-il possible qu'il l'ai toujours vu comme sa mère ? Ou voulait-il voir en elle la mère qu'il n'avait jamais eue ? Il devait attendre Derek pour comprendre comment il avait survécu, mais il s'en fichait, il était vivant et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il essayait de se reposer quand soudain il sentit une odeur étrangement familière, trop familière. Aiden ?!

Il bondit hors de son lit, paniqué et descendit en hurlant.

« **Maman, n'ouvres pas !** »

Mais c'était trop tard, Melissa n'avait pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit en fracas, laissant apparaitre Aiden. Sous la peur, l'infirmière perdit l'équilibre et tomba par terre, elle rampa comme elle pouvait loin du loup tandis que ce dernier avança vers elle l'air furieux. Lorsqu'Ethan entra dans le salon, il bondit au-dessus de sa mère, ses yeux devinrent rouges, ses griffes sortirent et ses dents s'allongèrent, il se tint et debout et poussa un hurlement bestiale en direction de son frère, c'était un avertissement, il lui interdisait de l'approcher et de la toucher.

« Ethan ? Tu as survécu ? » Demanda Aiden à la fois soulagé et abasourdi.

« Ça t'étonnes ? Il faut croire que tu n'étais pas indispensable à ma survie. »

« Je suis ton frère ! » Rugit-il.

« Et elle est ma mère ! » Rugit-il également.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Maman nous a abandonné à la naissance. »

« Tu n'as rien compris ! Cette femme n'est pas notre mère, ou alors elle nous aurait gardés. Mais elle. » Dit-il en pointant Melissa.

« Ressemble plus à une mère que n'importe qui dans son monde, et tant que je serais là tu ne la toucheras pas. »

« Tu as entendu Aiden ? Il t'a demandé de laisser notre mère tranquille. » Le menaça Scott derrière lui.

Encerclé par les trois loups, Aiden abdiqua, mais avant de partir, il pointa un doigt sur son frère.

« On se reverra Ethan, et ce jour je te ferais regretter d'avoir survécu. »

Lorsqu'il partit, les trois jeunes hommes aidèrent Melissa à se relever et la serrèrent dans leur bras.

« Les garçons, lâchez-moi je n'arrive plus à respirer. »

Mais les trois loups ne défirent nullement leur étreinte, forçant la jeune mère à être plus persuasive.

« Tout de suite ! » Reprit-elle plus fort.

Les garçons sursautèrent et lâchèrent enfin leur mère.

« Isaac, Scott, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? Je croyais que vous étiez censé voir Derek ? »

« On l'était maman, promis ! » Répondit Isaac.

« Mais en chemin on a…. C'est difficile à dire, c'était comme si on ressentait ta peur et la colère d'Ethan, on l'a très clairement sentit, c'était très fort. » Enchaina Scott.

« Mais comment ? » Demanda Melissa.

« Je crois que j'ai la réponse à vos questions. » Intervint une voix derrière eux. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la porte ouverte pour y découvrir le docteur Deaton.

« Docteur Deaton, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? » Demanda Scott.

« Je suis là pour Ethan. Je peux vous dire ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Mais qui vous a prévenu ? » Demanda Isaac.

« Je l'ai fait. » Répondit Derek en se plaçant à ses côtés.

« Je crois que nous devrions nous assoir. » Proposa Deaton.

Avec un hochement de tête, la petite famille, suivie de près par Allan et Derek s'installèrent sur le canapé pour discuter. Melissa s'assit au milieu du canapé, Scott et Ethan à ses côtés et Isaac, par terre, entre ses jambes. Allan et Derek observèrent le lien qui unissait la petite famille avec un petit sourire.

« Bien. Vous vous demandez sûrement comment Ethan a survécu à la nuit dernière ? » Demanda-t-il.

Tous hochèrent la tête en même temps.

« Et bien c'est assez simple. Quand un loup se laisse dépérir lorsqu'il est chassé de sa meute, il doit trouver une raison valable pour rester en vie, quelque chose ou quelqu'un assez fort pour le maintenant en vie. Et je crois que j'ai trouvé cette chose dont Ethan avait besoin. »

« Et c'est quoi ? » Demanda Isaac.

« Une famille. Pendant son agonie vous l'avez entouré de votre amour et de votre affection, et inconsciemment vous lui avez donné la force nécessaire pour survivre. »

« C'est tout ? » Demanda Scott.

« Ca à l'air tellement simple quand on le dit tout haut. » Dit Isaac.

« Cela semble simple mais ça ne l'est pas. » Confirma Allan.

« Et comment vous expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ? Quand maman et Ethan étaient en danger, on a ressenti leurs émotions, comme si elles étaient les nôtres. » Demanda Scott.

« C'est quelque chose qu'on ne voit que très rarement pour ainsi dire jamais. Cette nuit-là, quand vous avez sauvé Ethan, vous trois. » Dit-il en pointant les loups.

« Vous avez en quelque sorte partagé votre don avec votre nouvelle Alpha. »

Les trois loups penchèrent la tête sur le côté et Allan aurait juré voir leurs oreilles remuer légèrement.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit c'est un phénomène rare qu'on a vu qu'une ou deux fois en un millénaire. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous avez fait, probablement lorsque vous êtes resté tous ensemble serré les uns contre les autres à craindre pour la vie de l'un des votre et à recevoir l'affection de votre mère, quoi qu'il en soit vous avez donné une partie de votre essence de loup à une personne que vous avez désigné comme votre nouvelle Alpha. » Dit-il en fixant intensément Melissa.

D'un seul coup tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, la jeune femme comprit ce que cela voulait dire et se mit à rire nerveusement. Quand elle comprit qu'il était sérieux, son sourire fana et elle secoua la tête.

« Non, vous devez vous tromper je ne suis pas une Alpha ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre. » Se défendit-elle.

« Vous avez raison, vous n'êtes pas une Alpha dans le sens où on l'entend. Vous savez, dans le règne animal, la mère tient le rôle de pilier dans la famille, sans elle tout s'effondre. Et il est arrivé comme je vous l'ai dit, deux ou trois fois durant un millénaire que les loups d'une famille, transmettent leur essence à leur mère qu'ils désignent comme leur Alpha. La mère protectrice qui guide ses petits. En vous transmettant leur essence, ils vous ont donné leur force. »

« Vous rigolez, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle sous les regards impressionnés de ses fils.

« Pas du tout. Faisons un petit test pour voir si ce que je dis est vrai. » Proposa-t-il.

« Quel test ? »

« Accroupissez-vous près de la table basse. Derek, s'il te plaît. »

Melissa et Derek s'accroupirent face à face devant la table basse et attendirent les ordre de Deaton.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » Demanda Derek.

« Un bras de fer. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent soudainement vers Deaton, comme s'il venait d'une autre planète.

« Vous êtes en train de délirer. » Dit Melissa.

« Pas du tout. Je suis certain de ce que j'avance, vos fils vous ont transmis leur force, vous avez le pouvoir de trois loups garous dont un Alpha, vous êtes plus puissante que Derek. »

« Vous êtes cinglés. »

« Je vous l'avez dit Deaton. Elle a peur. » Se moqua Derek.

Offensé par l'attitude machiste de Derek, Melissa remonta sa manche et se tint prête. Isaac, Scott et Ethan observait la scène silencieusement, craignant que Deaton ne se soit trompé. Derek prit place et plaça sa main dans celle de Melissa.

« Vous êtes prêt ? » Demanda Deaton.

Le regard perçant, Melissa sentait monter en elle une force inconnue, elle n'allait pas laisser Derek s'en tirer à si bon compte.

« Allez-y. »

Au moment même où Deaton annonça le top départ, les trois loups fermèrent automatiquement les yeux, ne désirant pas voir le poignet de leur mère se briser. Mais lorsqu'ils n'entendirent rien d'autre que les grognements frustrés de Derek, ils ouvrirent les yeux et furent choqué par ce qu'ils voyaient. Derek, qui forçait sur sa main pour essayer de faire basculer celle de Melissa, mais la jeune femme ne fléchit nullement sous l'assaut du loup.

« Allez y maintenant poussez. » Lui dit Deaton.

Melissa n'eut même pas à forcer, elle poussa sur la main de Derek et la fit basculer de l'autre côté, faisant craquer au passage un os ou deux sous les râles explicites de Derek.

Lorsque la jeune mère se retourna, elle vit ses trois fils bouche bée devant le spectacle qui venait de s'offrir sous leur nez. Isaac s'assit sur la canapé et murmura à l'oreille d'Ethan.

« Règle numéro 1 : Ne jamais mettre maman en colère. »

La jeune femme pouffa devant sa réplique avant que Scott ne réplique.

«C'était incroyable maman. »

« Merci. Mais comment ? »

Elle voulait encore poser des tas de questions la vérité c'était que personne n'avait les réponses qu'elle cherchait.

« Parfois il vaut mieux ne rien savoir. » Répondit Deaton avec un grand sourire.

Melissa lui offrit un sourire timide avant de se tourner vers ses garçons.

« Bien, maintenant si vous n'êtes pas dans la cuisine dans cinq minutes pour votre petit déjeuner je vous tire les oreilles. » Les menaça-t-elle.

Sans attendre que leur mère ne leur fasse une petite démonstration, les trois garçons se dépêchèrent d'aller dans la cuisine en attendant leur mère.

« Il est temps pour nous d'y aller, maintenant que nous sommes sûr que vous êtes en sécurité. » Dit Deaton en se levant.

« Je crois que vous avez raison. » Répondit-elle en pouffant légèrement.

Deaton se dirigea vers la porte et se stoppa.

« Que vous le vouliez ou non Melissa, vos garçon vous ont choisi pour être leur Alpha. Mais plus que cela vous êtes leur mère, et c'est ce qui singularise votre meute. Vous avez une magnifique famille. » Dit-il sans se retourner avant de partir, laissant la petite famille en tête.

Melissa retourna dans la cuisine et regarda ses enfants s'extasier devant ce qu'ils appelaient maintenant 'leur super-maman'. Heureuse d'avoir une si grande famille, l'infirmière vint s'assoir près d'eux pour partager leur premier et non dernier petit déjeuner en famille.


End file.
